Black Adam
Black Adam is a supervillain and anti-hero published by DC Comics. First appearing in The Marvel Family #1 (December 1945), he is a former Egyptian prince with the power of the Champions and the arch-nemesis of Shazam. Like his enemy, Adam was once chosen as Earth's champion by the wizard Shazam, but squanders his powers and uses them for his own purposes. First added to the Superheroes Unlimited mod in version 4.3.6, Black Adam's costume can be crafted by the player. Whilst wearing it, they will be granted access to his powers and abilities. Backstory Black Adam's true identity is Teth-Adam, a former Egyptian prince and ruler of the Middle-Eastern nation of Kahndaq. Born in 1279 BC, he was the son of Pharaoh Ramesses II. From a young age, he would use his influence help those in need and protect his subjects from threats. Due to these acts, Adam drew the attention of the wizard Shazam. Eventually, the wizard offered him the opportunity to become Egypt's champion by granting the stamina of Shu, the swiftness of Heru, the strength of Amon, the wisdom of Zehuti, the power of Aton, and the courage of Mehen. Adam accepted these and was transformed into the hero Might-Adam, being able to switch between forms by saying the word "Shazam". Blessed with longevity and immortality, Adam would protect the country from invaders from many years and became a legend. However, after many centuries, Adam met Blaze, the wizard's fallen daughter, and was gradually corrupted by her influence. Convinced that he should rule Egypt, Adam murdered the pharaoh and took control of the civilization. Disgusted by his actions, Shazam and the new champions fought and defeated Adam, imprisoning him within a scarab. Believed to have been betrayed, Adam swore revenge on the wizard and whomever he appointed his successor. As time went by, Adam would be remembered as a murderer and dictator, his name had been changed to "Khem-Adam" (Black Adam). By the late 20th century, Khem-Adam's tomb was uncovered by an archaeologist called Theo Adam. Finding the scarab, he stole the artefact and fled the site. When Shazam bestowed his powers on Billy Batson, Black Adam awakened and took over Theo's body. Able to transform between the two forms using the same word, Adam tracked down and fought the new champion, only to be defeated. As time went on, Black Adam would battle Shazam on many occasions, even coming into conflict with other superheroes like Superman. During this time, he founded the nation of Khandaq, which he ruled over as its king. Adam would often work with both good and evil alike, though these were often dependent on whether their goals aligned. In the Mod Superheroes Unlimited Black Adam has is available in the Superheroes Unlimited between 4.3.6 and 4.3.12. His suit can be crafted in the Villain Maker and worn by the player, granting them Speed 6 (32 whilst sprinting), Strength 17, Acrobatics 2 and Fire Resistance. Adam can fly, conjure a lightning strike, (Suit Ability 4 Key) and has access to magic. He is also immune to poison, wither, slowness, suffocation and fall damage. However, Black Adam is vulnerable to magic and will be affected by its use on him. Crafting To craft Black Adam's costume, you will need: *8 Nether Brick Blocks *6 Lightning Stone Blocks *5 Obsidian Black Adam Chestpiece Recipe.png|Black Adam's Chestpiece Recipe Black Adam Leggings Recipe.png|Black Adam's Leggings Recipe Black Adam Boots Recipe.png|Black Adam's Boots Recipe Legends Mod Removed in the abandoned 5.0, Black Adam returned during the merger into the Legends Mod. His costume can be accessed through the Suit Assembly Unit, costing 48,000 tokens. Whilst wearing Black Adam's costume, the player will be granted Health 20, Strength 25, Speed 18 whilst sprinting, and Jump Boost 3. In addition, the player will be granted Fortitude 8, Regeneration 2, Fire Resistance 2, Vacuum Adaptation and is Bulletproof. Black Adam also has Flight 10, access to Magic, and is immune to Poison, Weakness and Fall Damage. Black Adam can also project Lightning Bolts (Ability 1 Key), conjure Lightning Strikes (Ability 2 Key) and enter combat (Ability 3 Key). The player will also be able to toss enemies (Ability 4 Key) and conjure a bolt around him (Ability 5 Key). He can also perform a Thunder Clap (Equip Key) and enter Lightning Mode, which increases his strength to 28 and speed to 35 (Utility Key). As a special ability, Black Adam will perform a Lightning Barrage, leading him to continually project Lightning Bolts until for 10 seconds (Special Key). Crafting In addition to tokens, the following items are required to access Black Adam from Legends 2.0 onwards: *14 Black Fabric *6 Lightning Stone Blocks *4 Yellow Fabric *4 Yellow Stained Leather Category:Superheroes Unlimited Category:Characters Category:Supervillains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:DC Category:Legion of Doom